Touch the moon
by Fyremoon
Summary: " "I can't help it if I love her," she said " Love isn't something you can control, it just happens...." Future chapter. chapter 3 up.
1. Default Chapter

Don't Call Me Doll  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own....Keyvn and anything else you don't recognize. The rest is SE Hinton's.  
A/N.. I might work on my other stories, but this is a sort of break. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
My name is Kevyn Alina Miller and I am now sixteen years old. You might've figured out by now that I'm a girl. A girl whose parents decided to name her Kevyn. Why they did this, I I still don't know. My middle name, Alina, is definitely a girl's name. However, Kevyn sounds like a guy's name, except its spelled with a Y instead of an I. Kevyn also means beautiful in Irish. Beautiful, I am not. Maybe kinda cute, but that's the limit. I guess my parents didn't think so, or maybe they just liked the way it sounded. Alina is Celtic for fair, which is true. I am extremely pale. I'm sure when I'm sick my skin becomes transparent.  
Now that I've discussed my odd first name with you, whoever you are, I guess I should introduce a little more about myself. You know my name and age. I'm about 5'6, 128 lbs, honey blonde hair that falls in waves down my back, dark green eyes, and some freckles. Damn freckles. All right, now that you know what I look like, its probably time for a personality description. This is just for us to get aquatinted. People tell me I'm nice, sweet, funny, cool, shy, but I have a temper like a geyser. It could go off at any minute. Sometimes I also get kinda depressed. Ok, sorry about all that, hope you don't think I'm conceited or anything.  
On to my story now.  
  
"Hey you there with the pants!" I yelled to a group of guys across the street. We had just moved here from South Carolina, and apparently there's not a lot to do in Tulsa Oklahoma. At least, nothing that I know about. There were six guys across the street that looked about my age.  
"Might as well get their attention," I muttered to my myself as they all looked at me.  
"Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, You see anyone else standing over there?" I called and shook my head. They came across the street, still holding on to that football that they were playing with.  
" Which one?" asked a guy with movie star looks.  
"Which one what?" I asked  
" You said, Hey you there with the pants', we're all wearing pants, so which one of us did you mean?" he asked  
I shrugged and took a sip of my coke.  
"All of you, I guess,"  
"All of us?"  
That was from a guy with greasy brown hair, black eyes, tan skin, and who looked kinda like a puppy. A hood like puppy, but still a puppy.  
"Yeah, I don't know you guys, and I'm starved for company so I decided just to call you all at once." I explained.  
"Pretty interesting way of doing it," a boy with long reddish side burns said and grinned. I saw that he was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt, even though he looked about eighteen.  
"Well now doll, maybe we should introduce ourselves," a guy with white blonde hair said as he put his hand on my knee.  
I shoved his hand away.  
" Don't call me doll," I said in a low voice.  
"Then what do we call you?" asked a guy with greasy hair in swirls.  
"Kevyn Alina Miller, just call me Kevyn though,"  
" I though that was a guys name," said a boy with dyed blonde hair.  
"It is, but its one of those names that becomes a girls name if you switch out the I with a Y," I said.  
" I thought it was Y with I, like Marti, Freddi, Bobbi," said the one with the Mickey Mouse shirt.  
I shrugged.  
"Yeah something like that. I just know how it is with my own name. What're yours?"  
" Sodapop Curtis," said the movie star one  
"Ponyboy Curtis, I'm his younger brother," the one with the dyed hair told me.  
"Steve Randle,"   
That was Swirly Greased Hair Boy.  
" Johnny Cade," the puppy hood introduced himself.  
" Two Bit Mathews," the Mickey one exclaimed, flailing his arms.  
His flailing caused him to hit the guy that hit on me.  
" Man, cut that shit out," He said angrily.  
"Oh, Dallas Wintson," he added.  
" Anymore of ya?" I asked  
" We've got an older brother named Darry," Pony said  
"He's a work now," Soda chimed in.  
"I've got a little sister, Bridget, but she's only ten," Two Bit said.  
"What about you?" asked Steve  
"What about me?"  
I raised my eyebrows questionably  
" You an only child or what?"  
"Or what,"  
"Huh?"  
"I've got a little brother, George, he's seven,"  
" So no one to close to your age, no sisters or anything?" Two Bit asked and winked.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Even if I did, do you really think I'd tell you?"  
"Ooh," he cried and clutched his chest.  
" How old are you doll?" Dally asked me.  
" What did I say about calling me doll?" I complained.  
He ignored me just like I thought he would.  
I sighed, this was going to be an ongoing battle between us.  
" I just turned sixteen last week,"  
"Tuff enough," said Johnny softly.  
Then we went through how old they were.  
" You must've moved here from somewhere," Two Bit announced.  
"Oh, and why is that, Oh Brilliant One?" I asked him sarcastically.  
He didn't seem to notice my sarcasm.  
" I've lived in this area for years, and this is the first time I've seen you. We've all lived here for years, so one of us would've seen ya," he clarified.  
"Maybe we're just private people," I said nonchalantly  
" Seriously," he said  
" I am.....ok, we moved here from South Carolina."  
"Why'd you move?" Dally asked and lit a cigarette.  
He didn't seem very interested in my answer. For a minute, I thought that no one else had heard the question so I didn't say anything.  
"Well?" asked Steve  
"Oh...sorry. My dad's job moved him here," I said  
"What about your mom?" asked Pony  
"She jumped off the roof of her office building when I was eleven," I said quietly.  
"I'm sorry," Pony told me.  
" Don't be, it was her damned decision. It'd be different if she was sick or in an accident," I said bitterly.  
"Like our parents," Pony said and looked at the ground.  
" Are they.....?"  
"Yup, freak accident on the train tracks," he said  
" I'm....."  
I didn't know if I should say sorry or not. Luckily he understood.  
"Its ok," he said  
" Kevyn, come in and help unpack," my dad called from inside.  
" Guess I'd better go, see you all later," I said and stood.  
They all told me bye.  
" Bye doll," Dallas said when I was halfway in the doorway. I started to turn around to tell him not to call me that, but just sighed and went inside.  
  
A/N. Ok, that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you thought.  
Fyre


	2. Don't Touch Me!

Don't Touch Me.....  
  


Disclaimer: I only own Kevyn and her family.  
  
  
  
Yeah, Dad, what do you need me to unpack?  
Well, you've already done your room, why don't you start on George's?  
What! That's not...why can't he do it,  
He's a little boy,  
He's seven years old!  
Don't you get smart with me,  
I'm not.He knows how to unpack boxes and put his things away. I told my dad.  
George, what do you think of all this pal? Dad asked him  
I don't wanna, he whined  
George! I yelled  
Now, Kevyn you know how hard it is for the boy not to have a mother, Dad said  
Dad, he was three, he doesn't even remember her! I was eleven, I've missed having a mom in my teenage years, I yelled  
At least you knew her, he doesn't even remember her, and stop being such a brat, My father told me calmly.  
I'm not...you know as well as I do that he can unpack his own damn boxes, I grumbled.  
Dad just sighed.  
All right, you heard her little man. It'll be just like putting away your toys. Dad explained.  
I'll go unpack the kitchen stuff, I announced before I could hear George's complaint.  
Then what? Dad asked me  
I met some guys a few minutes ago...might go hang with them, I said cautiously.  
Boys.....Kevyn, haven't we talked?  
Yes, but you know as well as I do that I can handle myself, and they're nice, I said.  
Then I went into the kitchen to unpack those boxes.  
I would go out to meet the guys anyway. Dad doesn't really care what I do. All he does is mourn his dead wife and baby George. Once in a while he'll look up to make sure I'm still breathing. Or maybe he's just stretching his neck.  
  
And the last dish is finished, I said as I carefully stacked the last dish on the pile.  
Dad, I'm going out, be back sometime, I yelled as I opened the door.  
Yeah, just make sometime before noon tomorrow, he called back.  
See what I mean?  
I hopped off the steps and headed over to the house that the guys were playing football at earlier. I knocked on the door and stepped back, wondering if I had the right house.  
How many times do I havta tell ya, we don't want......Kevyn! Soda cried enthusiastically when he saw me.  
What, you don't want me? I joked.  
Nawwww, thought you were a salesman or something,  
I hate those, I remarked.  
Me too,  
Look who showed up, he announced as we walked into what I guessed was the living room.  
That blonde chick from last night? Two Bit asked.  
I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.  
You and your blondes Two Bit, Pony said and rolled his eyes.  
Make that the blonde from about an hour ago, Soda said  
Kevyn! Two Bit yelled and ran over to hug me.  
Yeah....let go.... I said and pried him off me.  
Sorry, its just so boring around here, we need something to do, he explained.  
You know, that ain't too reassuring, I told him.  
His eyes widened.  
Jesus, I didn't mean it like that....we're not...I mean....he rambled.  
I grinned.  
I know, you don't seem the type anyway  
What's the type? asked Steve from the couch.  
I just shrugged.  
You wanna sit down, there's room on the couch, Johnny told me shyly  
Yeah, thanks Johnny, I said as I sat down.  
No problem,  
So, how'd the unpacking go? Pony asked  
I sighed.  
First my dad wanted me to unpack George's room, but I managed to do the kitchen,  
Why couldn't the kid unpack his own damn room? Steve asked  
I don't know...my dad has babied him ever since our mom....... I trailed off.  
That sucks, Two Bit chimed in.  
Its the shits, I agreed with a grin.  
You want to stay for dinner, I think Darry's gonna make beef stew? Soda asked  
I paused for a second before remembering that they had an older brother.  
Sure sounds great,  
Don't you need to ask? asked a puzzled Pony  
No....my dad said just to be home before noon tomorrow, I said and shrugged it off.  
Sounds like us, Steve said  
  
Yeah....Pony and Soda gotta be home at night most of the time or else they'll be taken to a boys home, Two Bits mom doesn't really care, but he helps with his little sister anyway, Dally's dad doesn't give a damn, but Dally goes and finds him just to yell and blow off steam once in a while, Johnny's parents hit him and really don't give a crap about him, Steve informed me.  
And you? I asked softly  
Me? My moms all right I guess, but my old man's got a real bad temper, I've gotten it from him, he kicks me out about three times or so a week then gives me compensation money when I go back,  
Damn, I remarked  
I'm used to it by now, what about you?  
What do you mean?  
I told you all our situations, now you tell yours, he told me  
You all ready....fine. My dad is too busy mourning and babying my kid brother to even really care what happens to me as long as he knows I'm alive,  
That's better than some of us, Johnny chimed in quietly.  
I smiled softly at him.  
Can I use the bathroom? I asked Pony.  
Sure, second door on the right, he told me.  
Thanks Pony, I said as I got up from the couch.  
As I was opening the door I heard another voice joining with the guys.  
Dallas Winston....great, I mumbled.  
So the broad showed up? he asked someone.  
Yeah, she's in the bathroom, Pony told him.  
Damn it Pony, why'd you tell him? Oh well...I'd see him anyway,' I thought.  
I opened the bathroom and walked back into the living room to find Dally leaning against the doorway.  
Long time no see, he drawled.  
Like wise, too bad its not longer, I retorted.  
He walked over to me. I could smell him. Dallas Winston smelled like cheap cologne, sweat, tobacco and something I couldn't place.  
Feisty thing ain't ya, he said as he snaked an arm around my waist.  
I yelled in frustration as I flipped him over me.  
Don't touch me! I yelled.  
Then it hit me.  
Dally smelled like lust.  
  
  
  
I was going to say blood...he can smell like blood later though.  
Tell me what you think.  
Love ya  
Fyre  
  



	3. Of Drinking, Roses and Life

Of Drinking,Roses, and Life  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was in the book  
  
A/N- all my non het friends, this is for you.  
Some cussing and drug and alcohol references.  
  
  
  
*Dally's POV*  
  
  
Hey, you know, I know some good sites in Tulsa if you ever want a tour, I said to Kevyn and rubbed her arm  
She looked at me with venom in her eyes.  
If I'm desperate enough, I'll call ya, she retorted  
She sighed  
Something wrong? asked Pony  
That kid was always picking up on stuff like that  
I just miss my friends back home, that's all, she said  
Yeah, it must've been tough, did you leave anyone you care about more? asked Soda  
_Real subtle Curtis_, I thought  
Just the gang and Janine, she told him  
Was she your best friend or something? Steve asked her  
Yeah, best of the best,  
Maybe she'll come visit, Two Bit said, obviously trying to cheer her up  
She seemed to perk up a little  
She said she would during summer vacation,  
Its only April now, that's not too far off, said Johnny softly  
So you desperate yet? I asked her  
She looked at me liked I was the slime on the bottom of her shoe.  
That didn't bother me a bit  
Dallas Anthony Winston, even if I was, do you really think I'd tell you? C'mon boy, use your head, She retorted  
Soda had a huge grin on his face.  
How'd you know Dally's full name? asked Two Bit, who was failing very badly at trying not to laugh  
Yeah, I didn't tell the gang my full name for eight months, I said and glared at her  
She just shrugged  
I have my ways,  
Teach me your ways, said Two Bit in mock awe  
She nodded slowly  
  
Anyone thirsty? I'm going to get a coke, Pony announced  
You guys got any beer? Two Bit called  
Yeah, I won't ask if you want it,  
Two Bit grinned  
You know me too well Ponyboy,  
Matthews, with the way you stumble around all the time, we all do, Steve informed him.  
Two Bit shrugged.  
He knows he gets drunk a lot doesn't bother him that we joke about it  
What about you baby? I asked, turning to Kevyn  
What about me?  
What's your pleasure?  
Please, there are young ears here, she said dryly  
Johnny blushed and so did Pony who was coming back with the drinks.  
Shoot, our ears haven't been young in years, you oughtta hear Dally talk, Johnny said  
You should hear me and my friends sometime, Kevyn said with a grin  
And to answer your question, rum and coke, and sometimes vodka with orange juice, Kevyn told me  
I can get that for you sometime, I offered  
No thanks, we've got plenty at home,  
Won't that piss off your old man? asked Steve  
Like I've said, he doesn't care what I do. He says as long as I'm not out being stupid and I don't overdo it I can drink at home,  
My mom's got a different opinion on that matter, Two Bit remarked  
Kevyn raised an eyebrow  
Oh yeah? What's that?  
She doesn't care if I drink as long as I'm not in the house,  
Darry'd skin us alive if we drank, Pony said  
Soda nodded in agreement  
I do it sometimes though, just make sure I'm good and sober before talking to Superman,  
I don't like the way it makes you act sometimes, turns you mean, Johnny said softly, but with more contempt than I've heard from him in a while  
We all looked at him in a way that told him we understood  
Last time I drank at home my old man just looked at me and grunted, Steve said  
What about you Dal? asked Johnny  
I go home once a week to get things, I drink at Buck's, I said   
I noticed Kevyn was gone  
Where the hell did she go? I asked  
Her place, said she wanted something, Pony said  
The door opened and Kevyn walked in with a rose  
You left for that? I asked her incredulously  
I'm not much of a fan of roses as you might be able to tell.  
Yeah...here Pony and Soda, this is for you for your house,  
How come I don't get one? Two Bit asked her  
Because we're not at your place, I'll get you one later,  
No I'm just kidding...actually maybe for my mom, she likes flowers,  
Such a wonderful son, Steve said and Two Bit socked him on the shoulder  
Thanks Kevyn, that's kind of a funny color for a rose, Soda remarked  
I looked at the rose that Kevyn was still holding  
It was a light purple color, and most roses I've seen were yellow, white, red and pink.  
Yeah, I've never seen one like that before, is it some special kind? Steve asked her  
Yeah we sounded real tough, talking about roses_  
_" Its not real, its dyed," Kevyn explained.   
I shrugged.   
"Looks real to me,"   
" Me too" said Pony.   
" Yeah...ouch! They forgot this thorn! " Two Bit said and held his finger  
Then it wouldn't have been as good," Soda told Two Bit  
"Yeah, its not a rose without a few thorns. "Steve added.  
I thought you said it was fake, Johnny said to Kevyn  
I did,  
Fake roses don't have thorns, they don't make them that way,I told her  
Thank you for the knowledge, and its not completely fake, its just not real,  
That makes no fucking sense, Steve said  
See, its a rose, but its been changed, no real rose is purple, she explained  
I get it, Pony said  
I'm going out for a smoke, I said to the room  
I walked outside and lit up on the Curtis' porch.  
Can I bum one? a female voice asked  
I turned around and saw Kevyn.  
You smoke? I asked stupidly  
_Of course she smokes you numb nut, she just asked you for one_, I thought  
Yeah, but I liked weed better, know where I can get any?  
I handed her a cigarette.  
I might, how come you didn't ask me for some?  
I know pot heads and you Winston are no pot head,  
She leaned into my lighter  
Are you? I asked her as I watched her blow a perfect smoke ring.  
Not really, not as bad as some of my friends,  
I nodded and took another drag.  
Actually, I've never smoked it, I confessed  
She looked surprised  
Really, I'd would've figured you've had some at least once,  
Yeah, most of the kids that have it annoy the hell out me though, but Tim Shepard had some a while back, but it was gone before I got a chance,  
If he gets any again, we can smoke it together,  
Have us a little party,  
Damn straight,  
There was a few minutes of silence.  
So what's the deal with that Janine chick? She seemed important.  
Kevyn didn't answer me at first. She just stared at the sky and smoked.  
Ok, if its some big secret.....  
She's my girlfriend, Kevyn said and threw her cigarette on the ground.  
She stamped it out went inside. Leaving me with wide eyes and an open mouth.  
  
  
  
  
A/N.... I just decided to make Kevyn a lesbian, actually bisexual, since there are so many male slash stories in The Outsiders fics now. This is not an anti lesbian, gay, bisexual fic, a lot of my friends are and I love them all platonically. And if you care....her attitude is based on me, and some of her looks, but not all her actions.


End file.
